


Do You Trust Me?

by Sing



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/F, F/M, Past Relationship(s), Teasing, Text Messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sing/pseuds/Sing
Summary: Crane's playing candy crush on Abbie's phone when a message comes through.Inspired by TheHeadandtheKin's "Stuck Goat"  and Avianna's comment.Comments welcome!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theheadandthekin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theheadandthekin/gifts), [Avianna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avianna/gifts).



> I do not own SH

His phone died so he was playing the "candy crush" on hers. When it lit up with a message.

From, Tatiana.

He was making an express effort to swipe away from the message but ended up opening it instead and near choked at the image that filled the screen.

There was too much of everything except for a narrow waist. And so very little fabric. He was contorting his brain trying to process his shock with the short missive that accompanied the picture.

"I'm in town tonight. I know you miss all this ;)"

"Miss-" he began in a rasp. "Left--" he tried again and then gulped when another message bounded in.

" _I've been missing you love. Let me show you how much_."

"Abbieeee"

Abbie poked her head in from the kitchen. "Crane?"

He flummoxed and dropped the phone as if it scalded. His face was red, a flush creeping up his collar. "I…I had no intention of prying, Treasure, only,"

Abbie raises a brow as she crosses the room. Crane only stammers when overwhelmed. She wonders what could possibly have so flustered him on her phone---oh. Her heart gives a maddeningly aggressive thump. A few of them actually.

What was worse she could hear the woman's words in that lilting warm voice. Purring in her ear.

"I…..well. We use to hook up."

Crane swallowed. "I….deduced….."

"She's a model. She's here sometimes and not…..Crane?"

"She's….if you do not mind my saying so….quite a…specimen."

"Couldn't fit her in my hands no," Abbie laughs, her eyes going a little distant and fond. There's a beat of silence in which Abbie shakes herself from the reverie. "We were never official. Really. But when we were together, it was fairly, involved. If I didn't have so many issues back then with getting close to people, I might have tried harder to make it work. She certainly wanted to. She hasn't been back here in….years. I figured after the last time….we fell out back then…."

"She wanted more."

Abbie nods, tousling her hair. "Same argument, always was. She got fed up and we never said we were 'over' but our communication severely dropped off. I didn't think I'd hear from her again."

Crane eyes her curiously. "Do you miss her?"

"Before you, I did."

"Are you certain?" he prods, half teasing and half not. "You seemed quite content to drift a moment ago"

She sits down on the couch next to him, rethinks her position and sits on his lap instead, swatting his shoulder. "Do you trust me?"

He strokes herback. "Implicitly."

Smiling, she reaches for the phone and sends a quick text, photo too.

* * *

Tatiana picks up the phone and while her heart sinks----she was  looking forward to a chance to reconnect---she's left her agency and starting up a photography project of her own, power and beauty---and yes, she was hoping after she'd successfully mended the broken road with Abbie she'd have snapped a few candids--with permission, for her show.

But she reads the message again and feels a little less agitated, a little less upset, and a warm feeling floods her instead. Happy.

 _"You flustered my boyfriend."_ It reads. _"I really love him_."

And there's Abbie, nuzzled up close to a completely oblivious Ichabod. She's smiling at the camera, while he is gazing fondly at her, leaning in close enough that his nose grazes her skin totally unaware of her aiming the camera. 

Another text.

_"That's him."_

Tatiana surprises herself with how giddy happy she suddenly feels for her. What a joy and relief to see that Abbie has finally figured it out. How to open up, let someone in. Someone so clearly and obviously besotted.

 _"I'm heartbroken._ " she writes back. " _But I'm happy for you xo :)"_

ping.

_"Thanks"_

Tatiana waits a moment. Relationship or no, she would still love Abbie to be part of her photo project. She chews her lip wondering if it's going to sound totally inappropriate now.

* * *

 

Crane utters a curse against her lips when the phone alerts again.

"Was she so distracting in person?" he asks. He's been trying to get into a rhythm since the first response Abbie sent, hand on her waist, kissing her neck, working up jaw to her mouth and the texts keep coming.

Abbie sighs as she slides the screen. "Worse," she teases then her face gets a strange expression on it.

"Treasure?"

"……she wants me tomodel for her."


	2. Chapter 2

"I see no reason why not," 

It's the end of the week, and Abbie has just asked if he's sure he's alright with her doing this photo shoot for Tatiana. He keeps saying he is, but Abbie has known Crane to get irritable if the mailman smiles at her too long. She wants to, to be honest. One because she's never done something like it before, and even while the prospect makes her nauseas, it's a little exciting, that someone thinks there's something of her worth seeing. Presenting to the world. A beauty and power of herself. Two, well she doesn't mind seeing the woman again, for no untoward reason. 

Before Tatiana knocked her into bed the first time, they had been friends. 

* * *

 

Past.

It's not a jest. 

It's not an exaggeration. 

Tatiana was staying in a spacious hotel room with too much floor space. They'd known each other for a few months then. It hadn't clicked for Abbie at the time that Tatiana was stopping off in Sleepy Hollow between shoots expressly to see her. Abbie was so unused to being wanted at the time, she'd actually believed when Tatiana claimed she had bookings there so often.

They were sparring. 

That's how they first met, at the gym. It's one of the things they always did when she was back. Got in a good workout. A run. A class. Some general rough housing after a few drinks. It didn't take much to make Tati a little confrontational and rather stubborn after a few. 

It was such a night. Playing snakes and ladders. Two beers each. Tati's piece landed on a ladder at the last square and she groaned in frustration. It was put on and Abbie should have known it---should have noticed the way the woman's face always lit up when she was around and how she held on after a hug. That friendly kisses on the cheek were landing closer and closer to the corner of her mouth. Once on her lips which she had played off like an accident and Abbie had let her. Why maker her feel awkward? 

So Abbie should have known, that Tati was out to start a quarrel, if only so she could accuse "You cheated!"

Abbie had spluttered. "How?" wiping the back of her mouth and chuckling. "You landed on the square! you rolled the dice!"

"You....hexed them!" she accused again, pointing a mulberry coloured fingernail at Abbie. Her eyes wide and glittering. 

"Tati," 

"I'll fight you" Tati concludes swiftly and Abbie's head spins. 

"What? Over a game?"

"Yes!" She insists, whipping her sweat shirt off her head, leaving her just her tank and leggings. Abbie had looked her over. To be honest she had been for a bit. Sometimes friends check each other out, right? "I'm going to fight you, and if I win, you hexed the dice and I win the game."

Abbie doubled over laughing. "That makes no sense"

Then Tatiana's smile had appeared, glinting and a little devilish. "I don't care. Maybe I just want to beat you."

"Is that right? Because no offence I could take you in my sleep."

"Oh yeah?" she'd countered, getting in Abbie's space. "Think you can take me,  _Grace_?"

Don't ask her why that pushed her buttons but then she was stripping off her jacket. "Alright, you asked for it," she crossed the room, widened her stance. "Alright, come at me, let me school you"

She hadn't got the sentence out her mouth before Tatiana had bowled her over, straight onto her back. She hit the floor with a oomph of surprise and the woman pinning her arms down. "I win," she grinned.

"That wasn't even a fight. Hardly a start of a match"

Tatiana's eyes had darkened, and she'd lowered herself down an inch, just enough for Abbie to  become aware of body heat, close enough to note a shift in the air. Her opponent had leaned down to whisper in her ear, lips brushing her ear. "Maybe I just wanted you on your back," she'd purred. 

Abbie's mouth went dry. "Well, you've got me" she laughed breathlessly. "Now what?"

Just as quick as it happened Tatiana bounded to her feet, pulling Abbie up with her and tilted her head back. 

Abbie's always liked them tall. 

Her thumb brushed along Abbie's cheek, and she one hand rested on her back as she began steering Abbie around the room backwards, until a structure was at the back of her knees. "If you don't mind, Abbie, this, and a little more," She'd kissed her then. Deep and slow. She'd kissed back, obviously. Skin lit up so fast. And when Tati drew away, she gave her a light shove, making her knees buckle and she fell back on the mattress. She pulled her self up and watched as Tatiana crawled towards her, eyes full of promise. "I lied," she said with a smile. "That and  _a lot more_ "

Their friendship became a lot more....passionate after that.

* * *

 

Present

But Abbie's interest in seeing her old flame now, is just staunchly friendly. 

Entirely. 

But she's thrown by Crane's aloofness. And she hates that she considers it but she says, "If you don't want me to go, I won't"

His brows knit in confusion. "Pardon? Why ever would I make such a demand?"

"Is this a trap?" she shoots back. "That I'll go over there and she'll put the moves on me and---"

"Are you easily wooed?" He drawls but there is no venom in it. In fact he is maddeningly casual. 

"It's just you mark territory if a man introduces himself to me---"

"He was being inappropriate"

"He was the new head of office in Washington checking out our space" she replies tersely and then rallies "---Anyway, I just find how nonchalant you are....out of character."

"You cared for her, did you not?"

That's a turn around. "What?"

"Did you not?"

"Yes but---"

"I would allow you this luxury. Perhaps.....I love you enough, Treasure, that if there is more happiness to be had for you elsewhere---"

"Shut up."

His lips clamp shut. 

"We're not doing this. I thought you trusted me?"

"I do, Abbie. I trust you with my life. You have shown time and frightening time again your willingness to put others....myself, I am ashamed to admit, before you. Your wants and desires. I trust that even if there possibly was better out there for you, you would not seize it. I would not stand in your way."

Abbie blinks at him. Unable to decide if she's fallen more in love with him in this second or if she should back hand him back into 1781. "So what, you're giving me a hall pass?"

He frowns, "A what?"

"Never mind, Crane." she approaches him, grips his hands. "Is that what this is about? You think I want her?"

"I think you should not deny yourself the possibility."

"Look I love you. You make it really hard to love you through the stupid that comes out of your mouth but I love you. You're my future, Crane. She's my past." 

"I want you to always have what's best for you." he murmurs, dropping her hands so he can fold her in his arms. "Promise me that if I am falling short you will demand more of me, or else love yourself enough to find your joy" 

"Kiss me before I murder you." 

* * *

 

After, lifting her down from the counter top and she giggles as she slides into his arms he gazes down fondly at her, helping her straighten her shirt, stealing kisses at the same time.

"At any rate. I think there is something to be gained having yourself immortalized. The focus of an artistic gaze." He smiles. "William painted me, a few times actually."

Oh this ought to be good, she thinks, "Who was---"

"Worked the stables, broad shouldered, handsome man. Smart too, I used to tutor him, and he had a beautiful, artistic spirit."

She watches his gaze get far away as he reminisces. Her mouth quirks. "Earth to Crane." she coos.

He snaps out of his drifting to smile sheepishly at her. "What I mean to say is. It's a wonderful thing to be.....another's inspiration. You should know the feeling."

"You're coming with me"

He blinks in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah. Because I want her to meet the loon that I've chosen to make the man of my heart."

"The loon is most grateful and humbled by the honour." he bows.

She starts laughing and then she can't stop.  


	3. Chapter 3

It's  a beautiful space. 

Great, big, tall windows. 

Minty green walls.

Hardwood floors. 

Abbie's a bit struck by the airy beauty of the place before she catches sight of the dark haired woman leaning casually on the wall across the room, watching with an amused quirk of her mouth. "Hey  _Grace_. Over here" the woman calls, voice like warm velvet. Behind Abbie, approaching with equal awe and fidgeting his hands Crane bristles at her use of Abbie's birth name. The familiarity of it. The intimacy of it. An intimacy he had always thought had been his, first. He lays eyes on her before Abbie does, who's wandered to a window to take in the view. 

Tatiana watches her fondly and then locks eyes with Crane. 

Well it's something else to see the woman clothed. He blushes at the memory of the picture she'd sent to the love of his life. Tatiana is a curvy, tall, creature. Golden brown skin, thick hair piled casually on her head. She's wearing an oversized shirt over a tank top and skinny jeans, along with some very fashionable looking brogues. Her eyes can't seem to decide between brown or caramel. They glint like topaz. 

In short, she's beautiful. 

And if Crane hadn't been actually jealous of her before---he was now. Her mouth quirks into a smile, eyes never leaving his she strides over to the window behind Abbie, gently laying a hand on her shoulder and glances back at him, as if in a taunt. He stomps down on the urge to intervene. 

Abbie looks up and smiles. "Hey" she greets warmly. 

"Abbie," Tatiana purrs, stepping back and flinging her arms wide. "are hugs still allowed?"

Laughing Abbie replies, "Of course." 

Crane looks on, mesmerized by the palpable warmth that lingers in the way their arms fold around one another. But then Abbie detangles herself and grasps Tatiana's hand, swinging her around to face him. "Ichabod Crane," she says, her voice small and giddy and Crane's heart swells.

Abbie has introduced him time and time again with varying degrees of authority. But never with such excitement. Never with nervous energy. As if she's overjoyed and terrified of sharing him at once.  It's then that it's clear to him. She values Tatiana's opinion. But she loves him, deeply. Enough to flutter about it. 

Tatiana watches her with warmth in her open face as Abbie drifts over to him, latching on to his arm. 

"Tatiana Vega" the woman introduces herself at last, passing her gaze over Crane from head to toe. " Let's get started then, shall we?"

* * *

 

Abbie purses her lips as Tatiana tucks tendrils behind her ear. Her gaze lingers and Abbie raises a brow. "Don't do it," she warns. "He's fidgety as it is, don't make him anxious," Tatiana pulls a frown, all innocence. 

"What are you talking about?"

"Looking at me like you're gonna kiss me."

"I highly doubt he'd object."

"Tati....."

"I'm kidding, Abbie," she trills, stepping away and fiddling with the lighting. As she does so she looks over at Crane who is passing a curious gaze over her array of cameras and lenses on another table. "I mean I haven't gone back since."

"Back?"

"Oh you know." Tatiana flaps a hand in the air. "Once you go black, well, _I_ never went back." she winks, "But....for him," she turns back around to admire him some more. "I mean if you two ever decide you'd like some _company._....I could be convinced to backslide."

" _Tati"_

"I see why you two are such a perfect match now," she chortles as she walks around Abbie, double checking angles. "You're both jealous fuss pots. The death glare he gave me when he came in here,"

Abbie wanted to deny Crane would have done such a thing, but she knows her man. She shot glares at Tatiana herself just now for the suggestion, didn't she?

"Neither of you need to worry," she coos. "He's handsome, you're beautiful, and obviously deeply irrevocably fairy tale fated in love. You'll make beautiful children. I wouldn't screw around with that. I mean, not maliciously." she teases. 

Abbie can't help but to return her old friends wicked grin. "I've missed you."

Tatiana pauses as she turns away to amble toward her camera. She looks over her shoulder. "You too Abbie." She turns back around, watching Crane in all his odd attractiveness. "Hey Crane,"

"Hmm? Can I be of assistance Miss?"

"Tatiana"

"Vega" he insists. 

Abbie shrugs. 

"Actually you can. After I get a few shots of Abbie. Let's get you over here in there with her, alright? Have you guys had your portrait done? proper?"

Abbie blinks. "No....we hadn't...I hadn't....."

"well" Tatiana grins, picking up her camera and angling. "Consider it a gift. Now. Look at me, No, Actually look at him, right here behind me,"

Abbie frowns. "Why?"

"Because. You get this look on your face. A woman who is loved _because_ of her strength and beauty. And she loves him in return, completely, deeply." Tatiana goes wistful as she looks between them, the minute their eyes met she sensed them parcelling away into their own world. "And that makes you even stronger now," she whispers, and snaps her first shot.

 when Abbies eyes connect with Cranes, his gaze peering into her, anchoring her, drawing her in----yes, she'd agreed. She was deeply loved. 

And yes, that has indeed made her very strong. 

* * *

 

" A pleasure meeting you, Crane,"

"Likewise, Miss Vega"

"You're a lucky man."

"I'm aware."

Tatiana cocks a  brow at him. "So when are you going to propose?"

Crane splutters and looks around. Abbie stepped out to use the washroom. 

"It's in your eyes." she muses. "You can't live without each other. She wouldn't say no."

"Tatiana," he starts.

"That's better."

"What...what we have is still quite, new......how can you be so sure?"

She shrugs and hands him a few of the prints that she managed to edit quick in the half hour since the session ended. "Look at those and tell me how I could not be. When you're ready you ask her. I'll shoot the ceremony. No charge." 

"Alright, let's go!" Abbie chimes brightly as she re-enters. 

"Thanks for coming Abbie,"

"Thanks Tati." she murmurs, throwing her arms around her. Tatiana pets her hair.

"What for?"

"Being my friend. Asking me to do this. Wanting more for me."

"Well you've got it." She smiles. "Don't hold back from him."

"I don't hold back anything anymore," both women turn to Crane, standing, waiting dutifully at the door for Abbie to join him. 

"Stay in touch,"

Abbie grips her hand. "I will." He offers his arm for her at the door. One more glance back at Tatiana,who waves at him. 

He smiles warmly back. 

Then looks at Abbie. 

He had been perusing the pictures while the women said their partings. And Tatiana was right, it was there. 

Their eyes that never left the other and their faces lit up from within. 

Maybe Tatiana would be taking more pictures of them soon, after all. 


	4. Chapter 4

He didn't wait long. 

It was at most three, four? months before Abbie came home to an empty house but a paper trail that led upstairs. The paper trail was curled up old parchment, each with words scrawled in an elegant hand some attribute he valued in her. Some endearment on her smile or the blessed haven found between her thighs. Or that there was a curl just behind her ear that he loved specifically for the way it bounced and moved as his fingers brushed across it when he tipped her head up for a kiss. A gratefulness that for all the love she could have known she'd chosen to forge it, find it, fortify it with him. 

And then at last, there had been Crane, waiting in the  bedroom. 

Dressed surprisingly casual and modern. No coat. No boots. His usual shirt even untucked and half undone. His bare feet rested on the wooden floor, toes fidgeting because he wouldn't let his fingers do it. In his hands he cradled something much too precious to wrist fumbling. She could see across his wrist, the delicate design he'd gotten done when they went to the parlour last month. She'd expected him to rant and rave at the idea of getting inked but he had been cool as a cucumber. As if after all this time he had finally resigned to belonging in this life, this time, with her. And he'd wanted to mark it. "Found by Grace" it read, with delicate swirling black curlicues, some of which were navy around the words. It was usually covered by his sleeves, so glimpsing it now made her warm and reach under her sleeve to trace it's match on her own wrist. 

Hers read: Caught by a Crane 

He was sitting there, his short hair tousled and his eye warm and soft in the dim fire light glowing in the room. 

Somehow she knew. 

But it didn't make her not cry. 

And it didn't make her heart slow.

It didn't maker her voice strong, but soft, gentle, sweet and cherishing when he slid down on one knee, stripped so bare, and plead with her in the warm rumbling voice only he possessed and asked her to be his eternal love now and forever. Concrete and cemented with a token, before witnesses and all. And at last, to be plain, to be clear, as if all his pontificating on the matter hadn't sufficed he'd rasped. "Marry me, Abbie"

Her fingers trembled where his were sure. "Yes, yes, yes, yes" over and over, as he slid on the ring, as he rose to his feet, it seemed the only word she knew. Even as he smiled at her, brimming with joy, and then laughing at her awestruck love struck babbling all she could say was, "Yes, yes, yes" through tears and smiles as he bridged the gap. Lips soft and loving on hers. "Yes," she laughed between kisses. 

He had responded in kind. "Yes"

* * *

December 2017

A wintery cold eve. 

A twilight ceremony. 

"Just to make my job hard" Tatiana had grumbled as she arranged them beneath the fairy lights strung all about the pavilion. 

Abbie in her beautiful white gown and the plush shawl clasped around her shoulders. Crane in his sharp navy blue suit. 

A small intimate winter wedding. 

Fresh fallen snow and starlight. 

Warm decadent pies and a three layered cake. 

Mulled cider and egg nog served for the guests. 

Tatiana shivering in her expensive burgundy dress with the long sleeves. Trying to operate her equipment while keeping her shawl in place. Chattering curses at the happy couple as she arranged them and their extremely modest wedding party for photos. 

Abbie stuck her tongue out at her with a laugh. 

"You laugh!" Tati taunted. "I'm gonna have frost bite---"

"Is there a way I can help?" That was the smooth voice of Calvin Riggs who had made no secret that he'd been a little put out that he hadn't been asked to shoot the wedding. But he'd been a good sport about it. Tatiana's jaw dropped slightly, perhaps dazzled by the fairy light above glinting over his too straight too perfect white smile. The warm milk chocolate of his skin. The dark twinkling eyes. She swallowed. "If you could move that light, over there," 

"Sure." he'd agreed, but instead of doing as asked offered his hand first. "Calvin Riggs,"

"Tatiana Vega," her breath came out in a cloud of cold air. 

"Hey Tati, Riggs, before we freeze to death!" and everyone laughed. 

Riggs nodded and went to move the light. 

Tatiana shook herself and focused in on Mr and Mrs. Mills-Crane. Without prompting the two looked at each other. "There's my shot," she murmured. Capturing every single moment until their lips met in a kiss. 

* * *

"Arrow! come on! behave!"

"The shirt itches!"

"Serenity! come hold your brother a moment!" 

And Tatiana was there at the twins fifth birthday party. And she'd been right of course, they had beautiful children. Curly haired brown skinned, tall for their age. Serenity the temperament of her father and Arrow his mother. As Abbie waddles out, Crane guiding her from behind Tatiana's mouth quirks. And adding to the brood, she thinks, surveying Abbie's burgeoning belly. 

Absently, her hand flutters over her own. "Hey I got an idea!" she calls. "Everyone grab a slice of cake!"

Abbie pulls a frown, looking over her son's dress shirt doubtfully. "Tati...."

"Do you trust me?"

Both parents nod. The arrange themselves behind the twins. Arrow continues to fuss and the next time he opens his mouth Serenity crams a piece in. He blinks in shock but then gives an icing filled smile before returning the favour, making his sister squeal with laughter. Abbie turns just then to exchange glances with Crane who dabs her nose with icing. Blinking in shock Abbie sputters a laugh before doing the same. 

And then they're all laughing and covered in cake and Tatiana takes the shot of a happy fun loving family. She laughs with them, happy. 

There's a little somersault in her belly. 

Tatiana hasn't told them yet, but they're going to be God Parents. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is officially done! 
> 
> And everyone found love. 
> 
> I had the idea for Calvin in here and I couldn't shake it, I hope that doesn't ruin the story for anyone. I just thought, how cute if they both do photography and fell for each other. 
> 
> And Ichabbie had twins! and another on the way ^.^


End file.
